


Get in loser, we're going shopping

by Milieu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Future Fic, Genderfluid Character, Other, Rare Pairings, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: Hau is not nearly as fashionable as his significant other, but he tries. Sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've written Ilima as genderfluid because I couldn't tell what Ilima's gender was supposed to be when I first played the game and because I need to practice more with gender-neutral pronouns.
> 
> This takes place at some indeterminate point in the future, but let's say that they're in their mid to late teens.

"Is this... uh, what's that print called...?" Hau held up the top shirt from the pile that Ilima had just loaded into his arms, looking at it doubtfully.

"Paisley," Ilima said, the unfamiliar word rolling easily off their tongue. They paid no mind to Hau's uncertainty, instead gliding around the store with a sharp eye out for anything else that they deemed "fetching", that being the latest word they liked to use to describe anything pleasing. This shopping routine was, to pardon the pun, old hat. 

Hau nodded and sorted the shirt in question into his mental reject pile, though he still had to try it. Given that the pair of them were mainly buying clothes for him, Hau had the final say on what did and didn't get bought, but he had to at least try things on before vetoing. He knew better than to get into a fashion debate with Ilima; they were on top of all the latest trends, if not the one setting them. Hau, on the other hand, would happily own five of the same t-shirt and shorts combo and just endlessly cycle through them, given the chance. He vividly remembered Ilima's look of shock and horror the first time they had taken a look through his closet.

The week afterwards that Ilima had spent bemoaning Hau's lack of fashion consciousness was, thankfully, more of a blur. He had managed to snap them out of it by pointing out that really, he just wanted to battle Pokemon and that fashion wasn't that important to him. Ilima responded by bulldozing his team and looking flawless the whole while (terrifying glint in their eye that showed up during every battle notwithstanding), and then they had awkwardly treated each other to malasadas. 

Their first date wasn't exactly the stuff of fairy tales, was the point here.

All the same, Hau was sort of stupidly in love with Ilima and was like, mostly sure they felt the same. Like 99.9 percent sure. So he let himself get dragged around to clothing stores and tried on a bunch of things that didn't suit him at all, and did occasionally discover a few things that he actually looked pretty good in.

(Paisley was soon confirmed to not be one of those things.)

"Alright," Hau said as Ilima happily took the bag with their purchases and linked their arm with his as the two of them left the store. A grin spread across his face. "Now let's go pick out some things for you."

Ilima immediately looked doubtful, but Hau knew that they would at least humor him. "You want to pick out clothes for me."

"Yup! Come on!" He dragged them down the street to the next store.

Ilima soon found themself as the one with their arms loaded down with clothing, pulled almost haphazardly from racks and shelves. It was a good season for floral prints, apparently, or maybe Hau just liked those best. One certainly wouldn't know from the way he dressed himself, of course, but Ilima had to grudgingly admit that most of the things Hau decided suited them were quite nice. The crop top/long skirt combo was back in, it seemed, and they did have an excellent body type for it.

"How do I look?" Ilima stepped out of the fitting room and did a turn, showing off the delicate pink and green buds that decorated the top and skirt Hau had chosen. They did feel exceedingly pretty, they had to admit.

Hau grinned, tilting his head to the side. "Heh... like a Mega Gardevoir."

Ilima stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that a compliment?"

"Yeah, of course!" Hau laughed. "You look great, really. You should get it. The blue sweater too."

Ilima 'hmm'ed noncommittally. "I don't think blue is really my color."

"The gray one then. With the leggings."

Ilima chewed their lower lip, considering the price tag. Money really was no object for their family, and it was true that they were willing to spend like a madman when buying things for Hau or their friends, but splurging so much on themself always felt like an extravagance.

"Come on," Hau said, dragging out the last word. "You'll wanna bundle up the next time you visit Mt. Lanakila anyhow."

"...The peach leggings, then. And a scarf." Ilima relented with a smile.

They linked arms again as they left. Ilima saw Hau looking at them out of the corner of their eye, expression soft. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh, nah."

"Then what are you looking at me like that for?"

Hau laughed. "I just like to look at you, that's all."

Ilima looked away, pink dusting their cheeks. As he was with a lot of things, Hau tended to be at his most romantic when he wasn't trying.

They sat on the bench on the marina, shopping bags around their feet, to watch the sunset. Hau noisily munched on his malasada, and Ilima sat quietly, sipping their Tapu Cocoa. The sea breeze ruffled their hair. They sighed, "You know, I've traveled a lot, but I still think Alola is the most beautiful."

"Yeah," Hau agreed, stroking their arm.

He choked on his malasada a moment afterwards because he never chewed thoroughly enough and Ilima had to thump him hard on the back, but the moment was nice while it lasted.


End file.
